mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Niji Iro Tōgarashi
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1990 | last = 1992 | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} is a manga series with elements of science fiction and jidaigeki written by Mitsuru Adachi. The series ran in ''Shōnen Sunday from issue 4/5 in 1990 to issue 19 in 1992. The story is set in a place very similar in appearance to Earth in the Edo period. However, Adachi regularly reminds the reader all throughout the series that the setting is another planet in the distant future which just happens to look like Earth. After the death of his mother, Shichimi sets out to join his half-brothers and -sister who live together in Karakuri Tenement, a place provided by the father they have never met. He finds out that each of them had different mothers (all of whom have died), but were fathered by the same man. Not long after Shichimi's arrival, the siblings decide to journey to visit the graves of each of their mothers. On this journey, they encounter many dangers. The names are puns on Japanese spices, each one being an ingredient in tōgarashi, a seasoning made of chili powder. (Shichimi tōgarashi is a related spice.) Characters Seven siblings ; :Goma is the oldest of the siblings at 22 years old. He's a rakugo comedian, though he's not very good at it. He loves to eat and drink a lot. Goma means sesame in Japanese. ; :Asajirō is the second oldest, 20 years old, and a wandering artist. He frequently takes long trips for inspiration, occasionally briefly stopping by the tenement between trips. He holds the record for being the youngest to achieve the rank of master in the Haniwa-style sword technique. He has the ability of foresight. The first character of Asajiro's name means hemp. ; :The third oldest, 18 years old, and raised as a monk in a Buddhist temple. He is an extremely strong martial artist, though he is weak when it comes to alcohol and dealing with women. It seems he was a bully when he was a kid, seen from the attitude of villagers (and his friend) after they hear his name. Keshi means poppy seed. ; :The main character in the series, the fourth oldest, and 15 years old. In his hometown, he was a fireman. He is an expert at using a fireman's pike, and he uses as a weapon a telescoping fireman's pike created by Chinpi. He can't swim. Unexpectedly strong, he may be the second strongest fighter (or may be the first), behind Asajirō, in their family. ; :The only girl among the siblings, Natane is 13 years old. She's learned her swordcraft from Asajirō, and has become very skilled. She is constantly bickering with Shichimi. Later it turns out she is not actually related to the siblings. She is half sister of Swordsman Furon (which then revealed as the real siblings), through their mother. Her father died accidentally while training with Furon. Natane means rapeseed. ; :Chinpi is a brilliant inventor despite being only 10 years old. He wears glasses, and is the second youngest. Chinpi means citrus peel. ; :The youngest, at three years old, Sanshō possesses amazing ninjutsu abilities due to his frequent training with Hanzō. Sanshō mean Sichuan pepper. ;Swordsman Furon: A swordsman for hire who always wants to fight strong fighters. He is really one of the seven siblings, and half brother of Natane. Sources: References External links *[http://www.freewebs.com/adachifan/nijiirotogarashi.htm Niji-Iro Togarashi page at AdachiFan] Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Manga of 1990 Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Mitsuru Adachi fr:Niji Iro Tōgarashi id:Natane ja:虹色とうがらし th:พริกขี้หนูสีรุ้ง vi:Niji Iro Tōgarashi